


Cold Coffee

by secrets (daniels)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy morning fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow mornings in the Kramer-Avidan household, featuring Egoraptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunlight

The morning had dawned slowly into in all shades of pastels, gently dusted across three thin streaks of impossibly wispy clouds. Purples had faded and separated out to pinks and blues, oranges seeping in like the glow of a blush against a formerly dark sky. It was early enough that the birds weren’t even properly twittering in the brush just yet – aside, of course, from the occasional chirp given by the earliest of early birds. 

It was odd, then, that the smell of coffee should already be drifting through the Kramer-Avidan household. ..Or, perhaps not, given their current track record. Mornings had always been beyond a normal-person’s early – especially now, in the summertime, when the first rays of sunlight licked the sky far earlier than they should. The smaller half of the aforementioned duo always seemed to rise with the sun, no matter how fucked his sleep schedule. 

A single, drawn-out sigh breaks through the near-silence as soft hands curl around an almost too-large mug. The light brown liquid still steams, despite the generous amounts of cream and sugar that went into it, the surface still swirling faintly as it eases into a more settled state. It’s almost calming to watch, Barry muses to himself, eyes lazily trailing after faint streaks of half-and-half that hadn’t fully blended in. 

With a stolen glance at the cabinets, he decides it’s too early to even start making breakfast. Danny wouldn’t be up for a while yet, and their guest, even longer. Hell, it hadn’t even broken 5:30, and here he was. Another sigh, of a different sort, pulled from Barry’s chest, one hand detaching from the coffee mug to scrub against his beard. Maybe they should invest in blackout curtains or something.. 

Long arms and warm skin interrupt that train of thought, a roommate’s thin frame pressed against Barry’s back, chest equally as naked as his own. For a few moments, neither of them see it fit to move. Barry soon tilts his head back a bit to rest it on the offender’s shoulder -- his coffee mug somehow finding its way onto the counter as he gives in to the silent plea for attention. 

“Mornin’,” murmurs that lovely, sleep-riddled voice, pushing itself into the silence. “You’re up way too early, Bear.” Stood in the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window, the smaller male can’t help but agree with that. “Should come back to bed. S’nice and cozy.” 

“The air is cozy,” he retorts softly, “and the coffee’ll get lonely.” 

With a bit of a scoff, lips meet Barry’s neck, soon after taking to resting there, skin against skin. “What if _I’m_ lonely?” Each little noise absorbs right into Barry’s being, a little smile lifting the corners of his lips. 

“..I guess the coffee can wait, if that’s the case.”


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cuddles ft. Egofaptor and Daniel Avidaniel.

Barry's coffee sat, forgotten, on the counter. 

It wouldn't be a total loss, though -- not with the two bodies so nicely slotted against the editor's sides. One body, large and warm, a grounding weight with one arm resting across Barry's lap. The other body, nearly just skin and bones, limbs a tangle even in such an easy position. _This is how every morning should start,_ Barry decides inwardly as he runs one hand through the more ruly locks of hair belonging to one Arin Hanson. 

"Mm.. We don't have to _do_ shit today, do we?" The sleepy mumble pulls from the animator's throat, his voice a touch raspy from overnight disuse (though, perhaps the previous day's grump session had a part in that, as well).  
"You're the boss, your call," Barry offers in reply, a smile tinging the edges of his voice. Arin just groans, curling his body against Barry's.  
Dan pipes up with his two cents -- "As the official not-so-grump, I move for 'fuck that let's be lazy.' All in favor?"  
"I," Arin replies without a second thought. He seems to relax, too, with the weight of the decision off him. Barry just offers a soft chuckle, letting his fingers find Dan's cheek to pull him in for a little kiss.  
"It's settled, then," Barry affirms, amused by their little shenanigans.

A few moments pass, and Arin speaks up again. "Is it acceptable for three grown ass men to watch cartoons all day in their boxers?" The man tips his head up, a dopey grin on his lips. And even though Danny and Barry weren't in any way opposed to the idea, they also simply couldn't say no to a face like that.


End file.
